A Dream in Reality?
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: When Alice finds a mysterious door in Joker Forest what happens when she goes into it? Will the roleholders be able to handle this ridiculous change, or will they go mad from it?
1. The Door

**A Dream in Reality? **

**(I know I should be working on Middle School Drama and Misunderstood, but this idea just struck me and I couldn't help but write it XD Oh well *sigh*)**

**Chapter 1-**

"I finally win!" Alice yelled in exasperation as she threw her cards down on the red and black checkered clothed table.

White Joker smiled across from her. "Yes, you finally did. You did better than usual, though. It almost always takes you eleven times before you can beat me, today you did it in eight," he told her

The brunette got up from the table and stretched. With a yawn she began to walk away. "Well, I should get back to the tower before Julius starts to worry about me."

"Be careful, you never know who's lurking around my woods," White said in a mysterious voice.

Alice shot him a look before continuing out of the circus and into the forest. Sighing, she looked around at all the doors on the many trees. She wondered why she wasn't able to open them. Her curiosity was beginning to peek as she thought of what could be on the other side.

Another yawn escaped from her lips and the midday sky turned black with several stars. "Ugh!" she yelled. "Really? You have to change now, let alone to night?"

Alice stumbled over a rock. "Ow," she whimpered and sat herself against a tree. After making sure her foot was ok she titled her head to the sky, only to find the weirdest thing. On the tree she sat against was a light blue door. The handle was a dark green that matched the leaves. This was not what caught her attention. On the door was a huge sphere with blue, green and white. As Alice tried to get a closer look at it she discovered the drawing was of Earth.

Yet again her mind wandered to what could be behind it as she stood. If it was a picture of Earth she assumed it did not lead to a place like Nightmare's dream world. A slight grin appeared on her face as her hand reached towards the handle. "It can't be anything bad," she told herself.

Sighing she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing there, not even the blankness of white or black. There was no color, though she didn't know how this could be. "Weird…" she whispered.

Sticking a hand in shivers went up her spine. It was cold wherever this lead to. Pursing her lips, Alice tilted her head to the left. "Here we go." At this she stepped through, immediately loosing her consciousness.

**...**

It was warm and the sun beat down, bright as ever. The grass tickled Alice's skin as she laid on the ground. Moaning and opening her eyes she found herself blinded. "It's too bright!" she groaned, covering her eyes with the back of her hand.

There were several sounds around her. Peaking through her hand she saw Peter, Ace, Julius, Nightmare, Blood, Elliot, and White on her left.

Now she looked to her right and found Vivaldi, Dee, Dum, Boris, Gowland, Pierce, Gray, and Black. "What the h***?" Black shouted as he sat up and looked around him. Spotting Alice, who was now sitting up, he spat, "You! What the f*** did you do?"

Alice's eyes widened and she held her hands up in front of her. "I didn't do anything!"

An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. "You can't accuse Alice, especially while your voice is filled with malice."

The brunette sighed as she realized it was Peter. Shrugging his arm off she stood up. Looking around she found this place familiar. "It can't be…" she mumbled.

"What can't be?" Ace asked, his cheerful smile still planted on his face.

"Alice?" a voice called out. Alice was stunned. She hadn't heard that voice for so long. Turning to where it had come from she found her older sister, Lorina, standing there in what she now recognized as her garden.

**No idea how I came up with this, I just did! Well, I hope you like it so far. :)**


	2. A Bad Decision

**Chapter 2-**

"Lorina?" Alice asked. She just couldn't believe that she had come home. Not only that, but with the role holders as well! _This has to be a dream within a dream, _she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm afraid it's not. I would know if it was," Nightmare remarked, reading her mind.

"So this is Alice's world? I wonder if the clocks are different here?" Julius mumbled to himself as he looked around.

Gray snorted. "I just hope there's medicine that can cure Lord Nightmare once and for all."

Lorina looked at all the role holders in wonder. "I told you not to fall asleep while I got the cards. Instead you find several people in only a few minutes. I probably should've just let you sleep."

That was when Alice got an idea. "Our house is big and they don't have anywhere to stay. Can they stay with us?"

At this there was a huge commotion.

Peter shouted, "I get to see Alice's house? Ya!"

"D*** right am I staying here!" Black had protested while White was trying to calm him down.

Ace just grinned wildly and no one even bothered with what he was thinking.

Meanwhile Blood was mumbling something like, "Of course she would suggest all of us staying with her."

"I wonder if they have carrot cake? Maybe they have carrot cup cakes!" Of course, Elliot.

"It's be fun to stay with the lady!" Both twins agreed.

Julius sighed, "I need to fix clocks and I can't _really _do that here."

Gray just shook his head as Nightmare yelled, "It's a mini vacation! No paperwork!"

"I think it would be fine. I want to see what the amusement parks are like here to get some ideas," Gowland said while nodding his head.

"I wonder if I can eat mouse…" Boris grinned widely at a cowering Pierce.

"Only if We can have tea in this wonderful garden," Vivaldi proposed.

Alice coughed slightly and looked at Lorina to see how she was taking things. She looked as lady like as ever with that caring smile on her face as she listened to all the role holders talk. "I think it's a great idea!" she decided, clapping her hands together softly.

There were shouts of 'hoorays' and several groans.

As Peter jumped on Alice, knocking her to the ground, she just realized what she had gotten herself into. Having to deal with the role holders in their own territories was bad enough, but now having to deal with them altogether? That was bad. Especially since most of the territories were at war with each other. With Peter still hugging her tightly Alice joined the unhappy side of the crowd.

**Sorry if nothing really happened in this one. I was planning on having more but I had to go take a big test and now I have to go to a party. XP Anyways, I hope you liked it and that it's not too boring.**


	3. Embarrasing Situations

**Chapter 3-**

"Hey," Lorina called out. All the role holders, Alice, and her sister were walking down the hallways of their house.

Everyone stopped and turned to face her. She was looking right at Blood. "You," she continued. "look like my boyfriend. Are you related to a Tomas Finch?"

Alice gulped. Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered her ex, who was now her sister's boyfriend. Truthfully, Alice had forgotten that Blood looked like him.

Being the caring man that he was, Gray saw the tears begin to form and took Alice's hand in his. Looking up at him she laughed slightly. Gray grinned down at her, trying to make her happy.

Blood raised an eyebrow. "So I've heard from the Princess. However, no, I am not related in any way to this Mr. Finch," the Hatter said politely.

Lorina smiled slightly. "Really? You look exactly like him." Then the phone rang. "Alice, take them to their rooms. I'll answer it."

Alice looked around at the role holders. "The rooms are down this hall right? Can I just claim whatever one I want?" Nightmare asked, pointing to the hall at his right.

The foreigner nodded.

Sharing grins, Dee and Dum ran off, trying to find the best room.

Everyone followed them except for Gray, Julius, and Peter. "Remove your hand. That is, I know what you had planned," Peter snarled, eyeing Gray's hand that still held Alice's.

Blushing slightly, Gray removed his hand.

Julius rolled his eyes. "I don't like your sister."

Alice's eyes widened. "How can you say something like that?" she asked him, voice raising with each word.

He looked at her intently. "He's right," Gray mumbled besides her. Alice looked up at him. "The way she smiled after Blood said he wasn't related… it just didn't seem right. What I mean is, it seems like she's planning something."

Peter laughed slightly. "If there ever was a day when I'd agree with the lizard and clockmaker it'd be today. Any way, I don't feel right living in my loves home without doing anything to pay back for it. I'll go find a job." At this, Peter walked away.

Gray looked at him then back to Alice. "I think I'll find a job too." Then he followed after the rabbit.

Julius and Alice stood there looking at them until they had disappeared. That was when a shout rang in their ears. "Lady! It's the perverted rabbit!" Dum shouted, running around the corner.

Dee was right on his heals yelling, "He was choosing a room, but ended up in your's!"

Alice stood there, thinking that there was nothing to be upset about that. Her eyes widened as she remembered the state her room had been in the day she went to Wonderland. Pushing the twins out of the way she ran to her room. Once there she saw Elliot standing in the dead center of the room with a mortified look on his face.

Alice's room had light blues walls with a dark, sea green carpet. Her bed was lacy and white, her furniture a light wood. Several pictures of her family were hung on the walls. This was not what had stopped the hare in his tracks. Scattered all over Alice's room were loose pieces of clothing, including underwear. Alice's expression became as embarrassed as Elliot's.

"What is it?" Julius sighed, coming up behind the foreigner. As he took in the state of her room his face turned bright red. "I'm leaving!" he shouted, turning away and running down the hall. He slammed an empty bedroom door open and escaped inside it.

The brunette stood there for a second. Slowly Elliot turned around to face her. "I'm so sorry Alice! I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" he tried to persuade her.

A second passed. Then Alice screamed as loud as she had ever done before. "Nooooooo!"

**Haha! Poor Alice! Oh and yes, some of the role holders will find jobs. :) Anyway, thank you for reviewing! It makes me so happy!**


	4. An Agreement

**Chapter 4-**

"Noooooo!" Alice screamed.

Elliot's ears twitched at the sound. "I'm so sorry, Alice!" he yelled before dashing out of her room.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Blood asked, walking into the room.

Alice watched him carefully as he walked towards her bed. "Get out," she growled.

A smirk crossed his face. "Why?" he wondered. Looking around he saw one of her bras on her bed. His smirk turned evil as he picked it up and looked at the tag. "One would think that a girl who is able to seduce so many men would have bigger breast."

Ace walked into the room then, smile as wide as ever. "What's wrong Alice? I thought I heard you scream." That was when he saw Blood with Alice's bra. "Give me that," he said.

Blood shrugged. As he walked away he handed Ace the bra. "What do you want Ace? Put my bra down!" Alice yelled and tried to get at her clothing.

The knight had different plans. Holding it up just above her reach he stuck out his tongue. "No way. This is top quality stuff."

Alice stopped jumping and pouted. Holding out her hand expectantly she asked, "What do you want?"

"How about you spend the day showing me around this world," Ace decided.

"Deal." Alice yanked her bra out of his hands and stuffed it into a drawer.

"Well," Ace started. "What are you waiting for?"

Alice stared at him, trying to bore holes into the idiotic knight. Thinking for a second she walked out of the room saying, "I'm getting Nightmare."

Ace followed after her. "Why? It's supposed to be only us two."

"You never said that."

"Looking for me?" Nightmare called as he walked out of a door to the left. Reading Alice's mind he said, "Alright, I'll go. Just don't expect me to get along with him." At this Nightmare looked pointedly at Ace.

Ace smiled, grabbing Alice's hand and yanking her away. "Let's go!"

Alice tried to stop but couldn't. "It's this way Knight," Nightmare mumbled, taking Alice's other hand and leading her the opposite way.

"Oh, yeay," Ace laughed and followed after them.

The foreigner sighed. This was going to be a long day for her. Her world had many things that Wonderland didn't have, and explaining them was going to be a pain in the butt. Still, she'd made a deal with Ace and she was going to keep it, no matter what might happen.

**Sorry if this stinks, but I have two papers to write for school that are both due Monday. My brain is becoming fried. :(**

**If you have any ideas on what should happen next just tell me, it'll help a lot. :) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Soul Mate Principle

**Chapter 5-**

"Wow!" Ace yelled as the trio exited the huge golden gates of the Liddel Mansion. In front of them sever horseless carriages rode by.

Alice sighed and shook her head at the knight. "They're called cars. Don't be too excited Ace," she mumbled.

Nightmare was looking at the cars in confusion. "How do they work?" he asked, looking curiously back at the unamused foreigner- well, they were the foreigners now.

"You don't need to know that," she decided, turning to her right and walking off down the sidewalk.

"Why?" Ace asked, easily catching up to her with his long legs.

"I don't feel like explaining it that's why," Alice said with a nod.

Ace and Nightmare looked at each other and shrugged. "So where are we going?" the incubus wondered.

"To a café. There's a nice one just around the corner." At this Alice turned down another street. "See?" She pointed to a building about five houses down. It was small and made of red brick. The sign on top read in big, bold letters, 'Fox's Boxes Café.'

As Alice opened the glass door the bell clanged. That was not what surprised her and the two role holders behind her. No, what did was seeing Gray in a waiter's outfit, taking an order from a couple sitting at one of the booths. "Gray?" Nightmare asked, astounded.

Gray, who was now at the counter waiting for a chef to take the order, turned around. His eyes widened as he took them in. Then a blush spread across his face as he realized what they had caught him doing. "Uh… hi guys. Do you… want a seat?" he inquired.

Ace laughed and several people turned to look at him.

Stamping her foot on the laughing knight's, Alice said, "That'll be great Gray."

He nodded but before he could bring them to a table one of the chefs came out. It was a girl, dressed in the tradition white apron that any cook would wear. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail, and her brown eyes were filled with happiness. A huge grin was on her face as she shouted behind her, "Yeay, yeay. I know." Turning and looking at Gray her smile became softer. "Thank you. You're doing well for your first time as a waiter." Her voice was filled with sincerity as she took the order and return to her station.

Nightmare, Ace, and Alice looked at Gray. His blush had grown even more red, and his mind seemed somewhere else. His mouth hung slightly open and his golden eyes stared almost longingly at the girl.

"Eh-hm," Nightmare cleared his throat.

Gray turned his attention back to them, flustered, and lead them to a booth. "So… who was that?" Ace asked him, his tone taunting.

The lizard blushed even harder. "M-Maggie. She's the head chef here and the o-one that gave me the job-b," he stuttered.

Ace's smile turned evil and Nightmare's lips twitched. "Looks like someone has a crush," Nightmare teased.

"Hurry up and order!" Gray yelled in a whisper.

After ordering and with Gray gone, Alice turned to Nightmare and asked, "What was that about?"

"What? Oh, Gray and that Maggie girl? My guess would be that she is his soul mate," Nightmare said while folding his hands under his chin.

Ace yawned. "I think so too," he agreed.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Soul mate? What do you mean?"

"Soul mates are people destined for one another. In Wonderland, all the role holders have a soul mate, though it's very rarely that they meet. This is because for a role holder, this soul mate is in this world. Once the role holder finds his soul mate, he falls in love with her, or him, right away. However, the soul mate doesn't always feel the same," Nightmare told her.

"So you mean that Maggie might never return his feelings?" she asked worriedly. She hoped that Gray would be happy, and if to do so Maggie needed to love him, she wished that it happened.

"Yep," Ace mumbled, looking out the window at the passing cars. "Before you can ask why, I'll explain. It's true that no one knows exactly why, but there are theories that it's because they're the role holder's soul mate. The distance between them, and the possibility that they'll meet, is very slim. Almost zero to a hundred."

"Exactly," Nightmare said with a nod of his head.

Alice looked towards Gray, taking orders from another booth. "Poor Gray," she sighed.

"Hey, at least he met her," Ace mumbled.

"He might've met her but that just might be even more painful," Nightmare disagreed.

As Gray brought the order to the counter he smiled. It was a smile that Alice had never seen him give before, and it was directed at Maggie who was taking the order in exchange for two milkshakes and a coffee. He took the platter with the drinks and set them down on their table. Alice a milkshake along with Nightmare, and Ace his coffee.

Just as he turned to walk away all three, Ace, Alice, and Nightmare whispered, "Good luck."

Gray looked at them in wonder but shrugged, returning to his job.

**Meanwhile-**

Lorina gently placed the phone back in it's place. She stared at it until the tears poured over, onto her cheeks. "Why?" she cried to thin air. "Why did he have to die?"

**Poor Gray. *sigh* On the upside… I am Gray's soul mate! *fan girl squeal* Yay! XD**

**On the downside, who died? *evil laughter* Lorina, your next move is completely evil. O.o**


	6. Deal or No Deal?

**Chapter 6-**

"Just go in. I have something I want to do and I don't need you two with me," Alice commanded as soon as she and her two companions got home.

Nightmare pouted. "Why?" he whined.

Ace grinned creepily. "I think I know what you're doing."

Alice rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever you're thinking, it's not it."

Both role holders sighed and walked into the mansion.

Turning around, Alice walked out of the gates. She was determined to help Gray with Maggie, and she had a brilliant idea. Sure, it might be slightly evil, but it'd work, as long as she was persuasive enough.

As she was thinking through her plan someone shouted, "Stay out! Don't come back!" Alice looked across the street to see Peter on the sidewalk, lying on his back, and an angry store keeper slamming the shop door closed.

With a sigh Alice crossed the street. "What did you do?" she asked him.

Peter stood up and tears formed in is eyes. "My darling Alice! I tried to get a job to help you but it's no use! Maybe it's because my only work has been at the palace," Peter cried, his ears not twitching like they usually would.

Alice, of course, noticed this. "Peter," she mumbled, reaching her hands up to his ears. "They're fake!" she shouted as the ears came off when she tugged at them.

The White 'Rabbit' blushed furiously. "I was sure they were real!" he yelled, mortified.

The brunette looked him straight in the eyes. "It's probably because in this world there's no such thing as people with animal ears. So, since you need to fit in here, they're fake." Then Alice remembered something else. "Turn around!"

"Wait! Why?" Peter screamed as he was forced around.

"A-ha!" Alice exclaimed happily and Peter turned back around to face her. In her hand was a white ball of fluff.

"My tail!" Peter, now, looked like he was about to pass out. Especially when Alice threw the ear headband and clip on tail into a nearby trashcan.

Walking into the café, Alice looked around. Then she spotted Maggie. "Hey! Maggie!" she yelled, somewhat jogging up to the chef behind the counter.

Maggie looked at her in wonder but smiled politely. "Yes? Who are you?" she asked.

Peter jumped into the store then. "Alice!"

Alice sighed. "Get off Peter!"

With a pout Peter released her from his back hug and walked away to sit at a table.

A little giggle sounded and Alice turned to see it had come from Maggie. "You two make a cute couple," the girl complemented.

Alice's nose wrinkled in disgust. "We're not together. Anyways, I have an offer."

Maggie's eyebrows rose slightly. She leaned over the counter and placed her head in her hands. "What might that be?" she inquired, a smirk appearing on her face.

"You and Gray. You have to go out with him to the amusement park. Today." Alice tried to make her voice persuasive.

The chef pursed her lips, thinking. After a second she asked, "What do I get out of it?"

Alice paused, she hadn't thought about this. "A happy employee?" she tested.

Another giggle came out of the chef. "Well, if it'll make him happy, and therefore my customers, then I guess I should." Maggie paused, her grin turning as evil as Ace's had earlier. It made Alice shudder. "On one condition."

Sighing, the blue eyed girl asked, "What condition?"

"If we make it a double date, and you go with him." At this Maggie pointed to Peter who was looking out the window. Her attention back to Alice she said, "Deal?"

Alice bit her bottom lip. She had promised herself to make Gray happy, but she hadn't expected Maggie to be this smart. With a sigh she said, "Deal."

**Meanwhile-**

Lorina sat on the kitchen floor, crying.

Blood walked in and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Alice's older sister. "What are you doing?" he asked politely, trying not to upset the already depressed girl.

The oldest sister looked up with a tear stained face. A hiccup escaped from her mouth.

The hatter coughed. "Stop that. It's annoying."

Another hiccup.

Sighing, Blood walked over and crouched down next to the girl. Wiping a tear away he said, "It's not good for a girl to cry."

That was when a new person walked into the room. Blood and Lorina turned to see a blond head with blue eyes. It was Edith Liddel. Her face filled with surprise, twisted into one of anger as she shouted, "Get away from my sister!"

Seeing the little girl running straight for him, Blood's eyes widened. They widened even more when the girl's fist made contact with his face.

**Haha Blood! That's what you get for being a jerk all the time. The next chapter, if it's not up today, should be up soon. I already have it planned out. ;) Well, I hope you liked it!**


	7. Ice Cream

**Chapter 7-**

"Alice, I'm so happy!" Peter exclaimed, clamping onto the girl's arm.

A sigh escaped from both her and Maggie. Alice sighing in frustration and Maggie sighing out of happiness. "It's so nice today!" Maggie shouted, stretching her arms up towards the sky.

Gray smiled down at the chef who was now dressed in a red tank top and denim shorts that went down to her knees. _She's so adorable,_ he thought. As Maggie looked up at him with wide eyes she asked, "Can we get ice-cream?"

The lizard patted her on the head and ruffled her hair. "Ok." After ordering the delicious treat Maggie tugged on Gray's sleeve. "What?" he asked.

That was when the girl dragged him off. The little spectacle went unnoticed by Alice and Peter as they found a bench to sit on. "This good?" Alice asked, turning around and expecting to see the other couple standing there. "Where'd they go?"

"It's alright! I want to be alone with my darling Alice!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling down to sit next to him on the bench.

Alice scrunched her nose in distaste. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

**About Twenty Steps Away-**

"Hey! What are we dong?" Gray shouted as the girl pulled them into a small alley.

"Shh!" Maggie commanded and pointed around the corner.

Gray followed her gaze and found Peter and Alice sitting on a bench. "Why are we spying on them?" he asked in a whisper.

Now an evil grin crossed the chef's face as she looked up at the man. "It's all part of my plan. I can tell that Peter is totally enamored with Alice, and I want to make him happy. Bringing happiness to people just makes me feel good, I don't know why," she explained.

With an eyebrow raised Gray asked, "Is that why we're watching them?"

"That and…" Maggie looked around. Finding a rock she smiled and picked it up. Then she drew it towards their friends on the bench. "this," she finished as the rock successfully hit Peter's ice cream, knocking it to the ground.

Gray looked mortified. "You could've hit them!"

Maggie looked at her hand in shock. "I'm surprised that I didn't. I have horrible aim."

**On The Bench-**

"What the-!" Peter yelled as his ice cream cone got knocked to the ground.

Alice sighed. "Here… have mine," she mumbled trying to hand him her own.

"Then you'd have nothing to eat," the albino protested.

"We'll just share it then," Alice decided. Taking the spoon and scooping up some of the chocolate ice cream she held it up to him. "Here."

Peter's eyes literally filled with hearts. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, expecting the ice cream to be in his mouth. What he didn't think of was that Alice would actually put the stuff on his nose. "Ahh!" he shrieked and his hands fluttered everywhere.

Alice laughed at the sight. Hearing the sound Peter stopped his panic attack and looked at her in wonder. Smiling appearing on his face Peter took some of the ice cream and smeared it on Alice's cheek.

"Success!" came a cry of happiness.

The couple looked up to see a smiling Maggie and a smirking Gray behind her. "You mean, you came just to…" Alice couldn't figure out a way to finish the sentence, but giggled when the chef nodded.

"What else would I come here for?" Maggie asked. Alice looked at her feet and Peter looked up at the sky with a cough, having been explained to by Alice about Gray earlier. Gray turned around and began to walk away. "What did I say?" Maggie followed after the lizard, running to catch up with him.

**Meanwhile-**

"How dare you barge into my house and attack my sister?" Edith shrieked, tackling Blood to the floor, once again punching him in the face.

Blood felt something running out of his nose. Bringing his hand up to see what it was he saw red liquid. "My nose! It's broken!" he yelled in horror.

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! XD**


	8. House of Mirrors

**Chapter 8-**

The amusement park was bustling with people of all ages. Still, one person could not be found… Gray. Maggie jogged through the crowds, searching for the man that had just stormed off. "Gray?" she called out.

No one answered and Maggie was about to turn down a side road when something caught her eye. "Gray!" she shouted, running over to the house of mirrors where the lizard had just disappeared into.

The chef didn't even bother giving the person her ticket and just walked in. Immediately she froze in her spot. In front there were several reflections of herself. Turning around all she saw was even more. "S***!" she yelled. "I didn't pay attention to where I was going!"

Maggie closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. _Let's see. I took a left then a right… or was that another left? This is no use! _Not thinking out a plan she trudged further into the mad house.

Lost in thought Maggie didn't realize when a figure appeared in the mirrors next to her. "Hey," a voice whispered into her ear.

With a jump and a slight 'eep!' the girl turned around to a familiar face. "You scared me! Don't do that Gray!" she scolded, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him, going on her tiptoes in the process.

Gray laughed a little as she pulled away. "Why'd you follow me?" he asked.

The chef pouted. "I thought you were angry at me. I didn't want you to be."

Laughing again, Gray put his hands on the mirrors on either side of the girl's head, trapping her against the cold glass. He leaned in close and whispered, "I could never be mad at you, but you did hurt me."

Maggie swallowed, a bit frightened of this new Gray. "Well, I'm sorry," she breathed.

Now the lizard leaned even closer, his lips at her ear. "Really?" he asked, lowering his head to her neck. There he place light kissed across her skin.

A blush rose onto Maggie's cheeks. "Stop it Gray. I've only known you for about three hours, if even," she protested, lightly pushing against his chest.

"I can't… I love you," he mumbled and moved down to her collar bone.

"You can't. It's just not possible to fall in love with someone in that short of a time period." Again, Maggie tried to push him away, harder this time. He didn't move an inch, but he did stop with the butterfly kisses.

Staying there for a second longer Gray looked the chef in the eyes. "Fine, if you don't believe, I'll wait one week before I say it again. That is, if you agree," he decided.

"If I agree will you get off me?" Maggie asked and sighed when he nodded. "Alright, I agree. One week, then I'll decide on my answer."

**Meanwhile-**

"My nose! It's broken!" Blood yelled.

Edith stood up, clapping her hands together contently. "Shut up you big cry baby. You're nose isn't broken," she snapped.

The Hatter sat up on his elbows just as laughter rang through the room. All heads turned to see the knight of hearts with a huge smile on his face while a frowning incubus stood behind him. "Blood got his butt beaten by a little girl!" Ace laughed.

Blood wiped his nose, realizing it wasn't broken, and stood up. "Be quiet," he hissed at the smiling buffoon.

"For once I agree with Dupre," Nightmare chimed in.

Edith turned to look at her older sister. She asked, "Just who are these people?"

Lorina smiled slightly. "These are Alice's friends. They need a place to stay for awhile."

The little girl scoffed and stomped upstairs, mumbling, "Then I'm even happier for punching you. You must all be idiots for being that jerk's friends."

Blood walked away to the table, grabbing several tissues. "Well, that kid was sure strong," he sighed.

**One week... *sigh* Poor Gray has to wait. I'm sorry if I kind of messed up his personality but I heard somewhere that he was a bit aggressive. :)**

**Anyway, I think I might scare Edith a little in the next chapter. Also, I couldn't have Blood's nose really be broken, otherwise he would complain even more than I'm going to have him. Well I hope you liked it!**


	9. Running and Smiles

**Chapter 9-**

Pierce screamed at the top of his lungs. After getting out of the shower, tying a towel securely around his waist, and brushing his hair, the dormouse's ears fell off. Rushing out of the bathroom he bumped into a little girl, knocking both to the ground.

"I'm sorry, chu!" he yelled over and over again, crawling over to the girl, Edith.

That was when she looked up at him. Pierce was about two inches from her face. Now it was Edith's turn to scream.

Pierce winced and backed away from the girl.

"Get away from me you pervert!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger towards him.

"Wow! I never thought the mouse was the type to harass a little girl," a voice whistled from behind Edith.

Looking towards where the voice had come from, both found that Dee and Dum had walked into the hall.

"I think he was doing more than harassing her brother," Dum contradicted Dee's earlier statement.

The blue twin shrugged, not seeming to care. Then he looked at Edith and his eyes went wide. A slight blush ran across his face and he turned, walking back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Dum raised an eyebrow at Pierce. "Get lost mousy, or I'll get Boris after you."

With a squeak Pierce ran into his own bedroom.

Edith rose to her feet, brushing off tiny specs of dust on her dress. "You're my sister's friends too?" she asked Dum wearily.

The twin nodded. "My name's Dum, and my twin is Dee. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Edith." As she spoke she blushed lightly. "I-I better get going. Need to- um- clean my room!" With that she ran out down the hall.

Dum stood there silently, looking where she had disappeared into a door. With a sigh he asked no one in particular, "What's with everyone running away?"

**At the Door**

Alice and Peter had left Maggie and Gray standing outside the house's door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work," Gray mumbled awkwardly.

Maggie smiled a little smile. "Yep." She turned to leave then suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Gray!"

"Hmm?" he hummed. His eyes widened as the chef went up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. As she pulled away he stared at her in wonder. "Why…?"

The chef spun around with her hands clasped behind her back. "Let's just say it's a thank you gift. For the ice cream."

Now it was Gray who smiled. It stretched widely across his face, and as his hand went to his cheek, it widened impossibly wider. This smile was one that could creep even the idiotic knight out.

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Please don't be mad at me! I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow too, if I'm not too busy wrapping Christmas presents. -.-**


	10. A Scary Man

**Chapter 10-**

It had been an hour since Blood had the fit about his nose, and now all sat eating dinner in silence. It was odd, usually a few people would be fighting, but tonight was different. Blood was busy with his nose, Elliot was fussing over Blood as well as the twins. Lorina, like Elliot and the twins, was gushing over the hatter.

Nightmare was trying to keep himself from coughing, Julius was wishing he was back in Wonderland fixing clocks, and Gray was smiling goofily, lost in thought. Ace stared in amazement at the lizard and Vivaldi had found a hand mirror in which she had been staring into all day.

Gowland was sulking over not being invited to the amusement park, Boris was wondering if he could get a job at a piercing shop, and Peirce was still shaking from the earlier, um, incident. Black was silently cursing everyone in the room for just being there while White was playing with the kitty, Dinah, thinking about abducting her and making her the star of his circus.

Edith was lost in thought, imagining something she would love to happen. Peter was annoyed for he knew that he shouldn't, couldn't, hold his Alice now. Especially since she was so afraid of the man sitting at the head of the table.

Her father, Evan Liddel, was definitely a man not to be reckoned with. His brown hair was turning gray in a few places and his pale blue eyes were lifeless. Not only were his eyes menacing, but the hardened muscles on his arms and chest were too. Sure, they weren't that big, but it was still a bit strange for a guy his age to have them. The most terrifying was the aura of, well, evil.

This was the biggest reason why everyone was silent.

"Well," Mr. Liddel started. "if you are going to stay in my house you might as well introduce yourselves. I am Evan Liddel."

"Blood Dupre, and this is Elliot March, Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum," the hatter mumbled, waving to each subordinate in turn.

Vivaldi cleared her throat. "We are Vivaldi. Next to us you'll find Ace and across you'll find Peter White." At this she looked away from the mirror for a second.

"Julius Monry," the clockmaker grunted.

"Nightmare Gottschalk and that's Gray Ringmarc," the incubus coughed, luckily there was no blood.

Gowland managed a week smile as he mumbled, "I'm Gowland. This is Boris and Pierce."

"I'm White Joker." He was finally able to pull away from the purring kitty.

Black opened his mouth ready to say, 'Black Joker, don't f****** forget it b******,' but stopped himself, saying, "Black Joker."

"What possessed you to come here of all places?" Mr. Liddel asked.

"Alice of course," Peter spoke up.

Mr. Liddel glanced at him.

"Yep! We're her friends!" Ace chimed, unknowingly saving the white rabbit's butt.

"Hmm," the head of the house thought. "Three rules. Don't break anything, work and pay rent, the last is do not, I repeat, do not disturb me in my workshop. I bid you all good night." With that, Mr. Liddel got up and walked away.

Silence for another second and then a sigh of relief spread through the room. "That man, wow, he's even scarier than me, and that's saying something," Blood mumbled.

The twins nodded. "If I didn't know better, I'd think our pay would be stopped completely if he was boss," they murmured together.

"F**** up with him? He's got a f****** stick up his a**," Black growled, not admitting that he was horrified of the man.

Alice got up, going to go to her bedroom. "That's part of the reason I hate it here," she whispered to herself.

No one heard this since small conversations about Mr. Liddel had started.

**Ok, so, this chapter isn't that good, but it'll have to do. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I went on vacation, or should I say I was abducted by a white rabbit in a plaid red waistcoat? Whichever sounds better I guess. Sorry for the long wait, and for the sucky chapter.**


End file.
